


My Favourite Girl

by youreinmyspot



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, many an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreinmyspot/pseuds/youreinmyspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker's favourite girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Girl

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is just a fluff fic that i had to write to develop a back story for a multi-fandom series i'm working on

“Peter we’re going to be late!” Aunt May shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Aunt May was babysitting for the nuns at Saint Luke’s tonight, they had a bowling tournament, and 14 year old Peter was being dragged along while Uncle Ben went to an old buddy’s house to play poker.

“ I'm coming Aunt May!” Peter raced down the stairs. “Can we walk? It’s so nice out and the church is just down the street.”

“Peter this neighbourhood is dangerous enough during the day; I will not have us traipsing around here in the dark.” 

“Yes Aunt May.” Peter sighed, ever the obedient nephew.

*****

Sister Marie rocked the baby in her arms in an attempt to quiet the sobbing girl, while at the same time trying to get her bowling shoes on. “Marie, May and Peter are here.” Sister Margaret called from the front of the chapel.

“Thank goodness. Peter Parker, you are late.” Sister Marie chastised the boy lightly and handed the wailing baby over to him (he was her best Sunday school student and had a way with the children). Peter took the crying baby girl in his arms and held her to his chest. He rocked her gently and made soft shushing noises. To the surprise of everyone but Sister Marie the girl stopped crying.

Father Thomas poked his head out of his room. “Who did that? Why isn't Scarlett crying? Scarlett always cries when you girls leave. Peter? Did you do that?”

Peter blushed, “Aunt May says I've always been good with children, Father.”

“Well, she’s right,” the priest turned to Aunt May, “The nursery is upstairs, just next to the kitchen. Keep a close eye on her, she’s a bit of an escape artist. Alright ladies, let’s go show those Baptists what we’re made of!” Father Thomas led his troop of nuns out the front door of the church to the van waiting outside, leaving Peter and his aunt in the worship space with their one year old charge.

“Peter would you watch Scarlett? I'm going to take a little nap, I'm not feeling too well.”

Peter nodded and carried the girl into her makeshift bedroom in the choir loft. “Alright Scarlett, let’s see what the nuns set you up with. Toys, book, movies? What does this note say?”

_‘May,_

_Due to her blindness Scarlett doesn't really watch the movies but she likes to listen. Lion King is her favourite.’_

"Lion King huh? Maybe I should call you Scar?” Scarlett cooed up at Peter and batted at his face with her hands. “So Scar, what should we do hmm? Eat supper, play with some toys, watch a movie?” While Peter spoke, he put Scarlett in her high chair and went to the fridge for baby food. When he turned around, Scarlett was gone. “though maybe Houdini would suit you better.”

Three years later---

"Peter! You’re back early!” Scarlet called to the boy below her from her secret hiding place.

“Well,” Peter’s voice came from directly behind Scarlett a few moments later, he was hanging from the ceiling, “I couldn't miss my favourite girls fourth birthday, could I? Especially not after your eye surgery.”

Scarlett humphed and jumped from her perch in the rafters, landing gracefully from the two story drop, and Peter followed suit. “So, how was it, going to school on Tony Starks dime? I hope it didn't cut into your vigilante time.”

Father Thomas poked his head out of his study, “Hush Scarlett, Peter was given a great gift and it’s his to do with as he pleases. How are you Peter? Have you been to see your aunt and uncle yet?”

“ I'm well, Father. And yes, I went to the cemetery and planted flowers as soon as I got back.” With a nod of acknowledgement the old priest returned to preparing his sermon for the next day’s mass. “And school was great, I brought a couple of my text books with me, thought maybe we could read a bit before dinner.”

“You’re staying for dinner? I thought you would want to hang out with _Harry_.” Scarlett tapped her foot, the resulting vibrations allowing her to see Peter more clearly. She had to stand on one of the church pews and her tiptoes to ruffle his hair. “You need a haircut.”

“It still creeps me out when you do that echolocation thing with your foot.” Peter batted the girls hand away and wrapped her in a one armed hug.

“Says the kid who got bit by a radioactive spider and essentially adopted by Tony Stark.” Scarlett rolled out of the hug, she may only be five but she was tough and took advanced self defence classes (it just made sense with their neighbourhood). Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“It’s just a scholarship Scar, and yes, Harry and I have plans for the summer, but you are still my favourite person in the whole wide world.”


End file.
